Su mejor amigo
by Dennef-Ronnell
Summary: Mono parece conocer bien los gustos de Tigresa, y a cierto Panda no le agrada eso.


_Hace años que no escribo, y tenía esta historia desde que salió KFP3, :( es dificil escribir cuando no se tiene computadora y apenas tiempo, con tantas planeaciones y clases no podía escribir nada de nada, pero me pone contenta decir que el fic "En el pais de las maravillas" sigue avanzando poco a poco, así que no lo abandonaré. sin más por el momento les dejo leer, disfruten!_

* * *

 **Yo soy su mejor amigo**

-¡Queremos dos platos de justicia, por favor!– pidió Po a su padre.

Los cinco y el guerrero dragón habían decidido bajar al valle a comer al restaurant del Sr. Ping antes del entrenamiento de la tarde, Po estaba contento después de lograr que sus amigos accedieran a posar al aterrizar, después de todo, la entrada de un maestro era muy importante.

-Uh…tres – corrigió Mono a su amigo.

-Y unos rollos de tofu – siguió Grulla.

-¡Ah! y una sopa picante de fideos para Tigresa – agregó Po - ¿Lo quieres con salsita?

-Los quiere a un lado – contestó, para sorpresa del panda, Mono. Y ese asombro aumentó cuando la felina asintió.

-A un lado.

-A un… lado – para desconcierto del oso, Tigresa se sentó junto a Mono mientras esperaban su orden.

-¿Qué pasa hijo? – preguntó el ganso al ver a su retoño con una mueca extraña.

-No es nada, Pa.

Antes de que su padre lo atosigara con preguntas, Po se acercó a sus amigos y se sentó al otro lado de Tigresa. Los cinco hablaban sobre el anuncio que había dado Shifu esa misma mañana.

-No debe ser nada grave – decía Víbora – se veía bastante tranquilo.

-Seguramente sea una nueva misión o alguna visita – opinó Grulla.

-O un intercambio – intervino el maestro Mantis – el último fue hace años, y creo que fue Grulla.

-No, amigo, esa fue Tigresa - replicó el simio – me parece que fue cerca de las montañas.

-Es cierto – dijo la felina – dudo que se trate de algún intercambio.

-Sea lo que sea, Shifu solo se pone todo místico cuando nos muestra una nueva técnica- dijo un sonriente Po, poniéndose de pie al ver a su padre haciéndole señas. Con un brazo tomó las órdenes de sus amigos y las llevó a la mesa.

-Oye. Tigresa ¿No te gustó? – preguntó Po al ver a su amiga desplazando el pimiento de su plato.

-No es eso… lo que pasa es…

-Tigresa es alérgica al pimiento verde, Po –aseguró el mono con una sonrisa y estirando su plato – Dame aquí que yo me los como.

-Gracias, Mono – la maestra sonrió agradecida a su bromista amigo, ignorando sin querer al panda, que se había enseriado repentinamente – A ti te gusta mucho el pimiento, así que adelante.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no se había dado cuenta de que su amiga fuese alérgica a algo, siempre supuso que simplemente no le gustaban los pimientos…

-Mejor apresurémonos, chicos, saben que al maestro Shifu no le gusta esperar – apuró Víbora. Terminaron de comer rápido y se despidieron del Sr. Ping, Po dejó los platos en el lavatrastos antes de correr a alcanzar a sus amigos.

Sentía una pequeña molestia en el estómago aunque lo atribuyó al haber comido rápidamente. Agitó la cabeza para despejarla un poco y, junto a los cinco, saltó hacia el palacio de Jade.

* * *

¡Todo había resultado un asco! ¡Y todavía Shifu se daba el lujo de ser todo místico! Definitivamente Po se sentía exhausto luego de esa tarde y sus amigos estaban molestos con él luego de haberlos torturado –según palabras de Mantis-, frustrado, recordó a Tigresa y el accidente con el fuego…debía disculparse con su amiga.

Deprimido fue a buscar a la felina a su habitación, pero cuando estaba por tocar escuchó a alguien hablar… y no era Tigresa.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí, gracias Mono.

-Descuida, ya que Mantis está ocupado con Grulla y Víbora en la enfermería no había nadie que te ayudara- dijo Mono.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Po tenía el entrecejo fruncido y la boca apretada.

 _-"¿Y yo qué?"_

-Bueno eso es todo, me iré para dejarte descansar – dijo el simio a su amiga – Te recomiendo que mañana no entrenes por tu cuenta en la mañana, esas quemaduras no serán graves pero es mejor que no hagas muchos movimientos bruscos.

-¿De dónde sacas que entrenaré en la mañana? – escuchó replicar a su amiga, y la respuesta del primate no le agradó.

-¡Vamos Tigresa, que nos conocemos!

Po se alejó rápidamente de la puerta y, fingiendo que acaba de llegar, caminó lentamente; justo en ese momento Mono salió de la habitación de Tigresa con una pequeña sonrisa y negando con la cabeza. El primate vio al panda y lo saludó con cierto reproche en su voz, Po ni se inmutó ante eso, y en su lugar preguntó con cierto recelo:

-¿Qué hacías en el cuarto de Tigresa?

Mono se detuvo con sorpresa al notar el tono molesto de su amigo; Po tenía el entrecejo levemente fruncido y sus manos se apretaban en puños. Parpadeó ante la actitud del siempre amable panda y notó cómo éste alternaba la mirada entre la puerta de su amiga felina y él. Sonrió con malicia cuando por fin entendió.

-Vine a cuidar de ella – presumió – los demás están ocupados atendiendo sus heridas y yo me ofrecí a asistir a Tigresa, tiene quemaduras de primer grado y unos cuantos golpes que ya hemos vendado.

-¿Estará bien? – preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, Po, TODOS estamos bien – recalcó el primate – solo adoloridos de todo el cuerpo, pero sobreviviremos.

-Bien, veré cómo está Tigresa – pero al acercarse Mono impidió su entrada y firmemente dijo:

-Déjala descansar, Po, necesita una larga noche de reposo así que será mejor que no la molestes.

Y sin decir más se retiró, dejando al panda solo y parado a mitad del pasillo.

Repentinamente volvió a sentir la molestia en su estómago _"¿Molestarla? ¡Solo quiero disculparme! ¿Quién se cree ese simio para darme ordenes?",_ sin embargo no fue a buscarla, cerró la puerta de su habitación con más fuerza de la necesaria y se desplomó sobre la cama sintiéndose frustrado sin saber bien porqué, sucumbió al sueño imaginando a cierto primate como su saco de entrenamiento.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente y con el ánimo aún decaído, Po bajó al Valle a visitar a su papá y al no encontrarlo decidió tomar un baño, sabiendo que nadie lo miraba llevó sus figuras de acción con él y se puso a jugar en el agua, tal y como siempre lo hacía desde niño.

-Estoy listo… uuuaaataaay ¡para darles una lección! ¡Enséñame! ¡Ay, no, es el maestro Dragón!– exclamó con ánimos moviendo sus muñequitos (figuras de acción) de Tai long y él mismo – ¡Sí, que guapo es! – Continuó, moviendo la figura de Tigresa - Gracias por el cumplido – se respondió fingiendo una voz más ronca y masculina. Su Po de juguete siguió machacando a la figura de Tai Long hasta que lo consideró derrotado, entonces tomó la figura de la felina y agudizó un poco la voz -¡Oh, Guerrero Dragón, eres mi héroe! Eres el mejor maestro de Kung fu -. Sin darse cuenta se sonrojó un poco y sonrió al tiempo que "la maestra Tigresa" seguía elogiándolo… súbitamente la cara de Mono y lo sucedido la noche anterior apareció en su mente, con un ligero tic en el ojo y una pequeña sonrisa forzada continuó su, ya no tan, divertido juego – Eres mejor que Mono, más ágil, bárbaro y poderoso, y él es un tonto simio ¡que se toma libertades que no debería! – terminó gritando y "ahogando" al muñeco de Mono. Trató de tranquilizarse.

Bufando con molestia salió del agua y se envolvió en una toalla, subió a su antigua habitación y se dejó caer sobre la pequeña cama.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo? – ahogó un gemido entre las almohadas.

Mono últimamente se acercaba más a Tigresa y hablaban, y no es que fuera raro o malo pero en los últimos días se había vuelto algo molesto; antes ellos conversaban mucho y entrenaban juntos, sin embargo la felina ahora pasaba tiempo con el simio, y el pobre Po sentía que lo habían cambiado… y de repente Mono mencionaba cosas o momentos de la felina que Po desconocía, era obvio que los Cinco se conocieran muy bien, llevaban juntos muchos años y Po apenas un año con ellos pero ¡Joder! ¡A veces se sentía excluido e ignorante, más si se mencionaba a la maestra!

-¡Basta de lloriquear! – Se dijo firme – Tigresa nunca me cambiaría, ella no es así. Ahora me vestiré y subiré al Palacio a entrenar con ella y disculparme apropiadamente por sus quemaduras.

* * *

-Disculpa, Po. Prometí a Mono que lo ayudaría con un nuevo movimiento de pelea.

El panda trató de esbozar una sonrisa pero solo logró una mueca. Cuando se había acercado a la maestra para practicar, la joven le había rechazado con pena alegando que tenía otra cosa que hacer… con el maestro Mono.

Sintió un vuelco en el corazón cuando ella giró dándole la espalda y entró al salón de formación.

Po ignoró los llamados del maestro Shifu y sus amigos y marchó de regreso al Valle… no se fijó por dónde piso y antes de que se diera cuenta iba rodando por las escaleras, cayendo en un charco de lodo. Necesitaba otro baño.

* * *

-Ok ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Nada!

El Sr. Ping se sentía muy orgulloso de saber cuando su pequeño Po se comportaba extraño, y es que nunca antes su hijo había escondido sus muñecos mientras jugaba en la pequeña tina, Po tenía esa costumbre desde niño. Por eso, cuando el panda le contó sobre su "ascenso" y su preocupación de no poder cumplir como maestro, supo que no le decía toda la verdad. Sutilmente comenzó a hablar sobre el Palacio, ideas sobre comida y de los cinco furiosos ¡BINGO! Una sonrisa afloró en los labios del panda cuando habló de sus amigos y de lo mal que se sentía de haberlos lastimado por su mal entrenamiento. El ganso preguntó por sus amigos y cuando mencionó a la felina los ojos de Po brillaron con ternura, el Sr. Ping no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta, había notado lo fácil que era que su pequeño relajara la expresión cuando hablaban de la maestra; pero cuando la mirada verde se ensombreció al preguntarle por qué no estaba entrenando con ella como siempre lo hacía, le extrañó mucho. Lo apuró a salir de la tina para interrogarlo mejor, pero cuando un cerdo apareció hablando sobre alguien rompiendo el record de Po de comer dumplings ambos se miraron sorprendidos, el ganso decidió dejar su interrogatorio para después, sin saber que algo o más bien alguien, le haría olvidarlo.

* * *

Li Xang era distraído, casi tanto como Po, pero hasta él había notado la mirada que su ahora no tan pequeño Loto le había dirigido a la tigresa cuando la presentó. La joven maestra tenía una sonrisa dulce y sus ojos reflejaban una fiereza y lealtad que lo sorprendió gratamente. Los famosos Cinco furiosos. No tenían nada de furiosos, los guerreros le parecieron simpáticos y amables, incluso el pequeño panda rojo que, según su hijo, lo consideraban leyenda; estaba por presenciar una clase dada por su hijo cuando el sonido de un gong los interrumpió.

-¡El valle está bajo ataque!

El panda mayor siguió con cautela a los guerreros desde lejos, sentía que lo estaba a punto de presenciar no le gustaría.

Cuando los alcanzó comprendió por qué los llamaban los Cinco Furiosos. Los guerreros peleaban ferozmente con agilidad; Li veía todo preocupado por la seguridad de su hijo, cuando acabaron peleando dentro del restaurant del Sr. Ping el panda observó los movimientos de Po y de los Furiosos, incluso el viejo ganso se veía más acostumbrado a todo eso.

Cuando se supo que un tal Kai había sido el responsable del ataque, todos fueron al salón de los rollos a buscar información. Entonces Li tomó una decisión: se llevaría Po a la aldea de los pandas a como diera lugar:

-Yo puedo enseñarte, hijo.

Alejaría a su pequeño Loto de todas esas peleas y del peligro que lo acechaba y le recordaría cómo era ser un panda de verdad...

-Tienes que ir a casa conmigo.

Aunque tuviera que mentir para salvarlo.

* * *

-Po, tu padre te espera.

Mono había buscado al panda por todas partes hasta que lo encontró en el viejo árbol de la sabiduría. Su amigo se veía pensativo así que se acercó y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

-¡Lo harás bien, viejo! – Lo animó el primate – todos nosotros confiamos en ti… especialmente Tigresa.

Eso pareció sacar al panda de sus pensamientos.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, estamos seguros que aprenderás a controlar el Chi, incluso hemos apostado – Mono sacó una pequeña de sus pantalones y la mostró – Shifu insiste que te llevará al menos un año en controlar la técnica, tal como a él, pero Mantis y yo pensamos que tardarás solo unos meses, Víbora piensa lo mismo pero Grulla y Tigresa creen que tardarás menos, como lo hiciste al controlar la paz interior.

-Tigresa confía mucho en mí – dijo Po con una sonrisa boba.

-Tigresa siempre ha sido así, confía en las capacidades de sus amigos.

-Eso ya lo sé, la conozco bien.

-No tanto como yo – Mono sonrió burlón al notar las mano apretadas de Po ¡ya era hora de que ese torpe panda admitiera algunas cosas!

-Sé cuál es su color favorito – presumió el panda con el ceño fruncido.

-Al igual que todos nosotros, siempre le ha gustado usar alguna prenda roja.

-Su fruta favorita…

-Las manzanas, lo sé. Por eso compro muchas cuando hago las compras – interrumpió el primate, divertido – no solo tú la consientes.

-¡Sé algunas cosas que estoy seguro no conoces de ella! – Po estaba molesto, la sensación en su estomago aumentaba.

-Pero estoy seguro que Víbora sí, e incluso conoce otras que nadie más sabe, cosas de chicas, por algo son muy buenas amigas.

-Te doy razón en eso.

-Conozco bien a Tigresa, Po. Nos conocemos de más años.

-¡Y yo la admiro desde antes! – gritó enojado el panda levantándose y encarando a Mono.

-¿¡Y eso que tiene que ver!? – preguntó el simio confundido.

-¡Seguramente nunca te has dado cuenta que Tigresa mueve un poco más el pie antes de dar un saltó buscando mayor impulso!

-¿Eso hace?

-¡Ni tampoco que siempre que da una vuelta de tornado sus ojos miran a su alrededor para comprobar quiénes recibirán el impacto, y así no lastimar a nadie inocente o a nosotros! ¡O que suele salir en mitad de la noche para subir un momento al techo!

-¿De verdad?

-¡O que suele mover su cola cuando hay que pelear porque le emociona!

-Y nosotros pensando que era de nerviosismo.

-¡Tampoco has notado como sus ojos brillan después de haber comido una de tus galletas!

-¿¡Tigresa también!? – se lamentó Mono.

-¡Ves! – Señaló triunfante - ¡No la conoces como yo!

-Eso podría considerarse acoso.

-¡Claro que no! – Dijo Po sonrojado – simplemente la he observado.

-Entonces, admites que observas demasiado a Tigresa.

-Pues sí, es lo normal cuando admiras a alguien.

Mono contuvo la carcajada que casi se le escapa ¡la admiraba, sí como no!

-Entonces eres su mayor admirador.

-Así es.

-En ese caso, me convertiré en su mejor amigo – Po abrió la boca, sorprendido – no necesita a un loco admirador a su lado.

-¡Mono!

-¿Qué?

-¡No vayas a molestar a Tigresa!

-Como su mejor amigo, tengo derecho a molestarla un poco.

El oso se descolocó un poco, parpadeó y tomó aire, mirando fieramente al otro maestro.

-¡SU MEJOR AMIGO SOY YO! ¡Así que solo yo tengo derecho de molestarla! ¡Nadie más! ¡Y te prohíbo que te acerques a ella! ¡Solo yo puedo comer a su lado! ¡Solo yo puedo entrenar con ella! ¡DEJA DE INTENTAR QUITARMELA!

Po jadeaba aún con molestia. Sin decir nada más pasó de largo al mono y fue a encontrarse con su padre, esperaba que Mono no intentara ocupar su lugar o ya se las vería con el bárbaro Guerrero Dragón.

Mono solo veía a su amigo alejarse, cuando estuvo completamente solo no aguantó más y empezó a reír con ganas. Cuando Mantis apareció, ahora buscándolo a él, lo encontró aún riendo sin parar y con lagrimas en los ojos.

Cuando pasara el peligro con Kai, Mono estaba decidido a molestar a Po hasta que éste se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, porque el panda era demasiado lento y despistado como para darse cuenta que eso que sentía eran celos.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¿¡Mejor amigo!? ¡jajajajajaja! ¡Si cómo no!


End file.
